December Underground
by Dirges Wings
Summary: I am holding a puzzle with several shining pieces...Some are of me, mother, father, brother.....and.....him..How do they fit together? Is it me who holds the way to put it right? Or is it him? Oc/?


December Underground

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Dreams/Flashbacks_

: Telepath Speech:

_**(This story is centered on a song by Zeromancer I suggest you listen to the song to understand the energy. I have the lyrics so you're all set for that! Enjoy!)**_

Chapter One: **Angel In Disguise**

**Send me an Angel by: Zeromancer**

Do you believe in heaven above  
Do you believe in love  
Don't tell me a lie  
Don't be false or untrue  
It all comes back to you

Open fire on my burning heart  
I've never been lucky in love  
My defenses are down  
A kiss or a frown  
I can't survive on my own

If a girl walks in  
And carves her name in my heart  
I'll turn and run away  
Everyday we've all been led astray  
It's hard to be lucky in love

It gets in your eyes  
It's making you cry  
Don't know what to do  
Don't know what to do  
Looking for love  
Calling heaven above

Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now  
Right now

Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now  
Right now

Empty dreams can only disappoint  
In a room behind your smile  
But don't give up, don't give up  
You can be lucky in love

It gets in your eyes  
It's making you cry  
Don't know what to do  
Don't know what to do  
Looking for love  
Calling heaven above

Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now  
Right now

Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now  
Right now

It gets in your eyes  
It's making you cry  
Don't know what to do  
Don't know what to do

Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now  
Right now

Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now  
Right now

Send me an angel  
Right now  
Right now

"_I didn't want this for you Teardrop."_

"Mom?" my voice cracked as I gently sat up my left silver eye and right electric blue eye blinking in the morning light. My long black hair falling into my face.

I sighed and pushed my comforter away from me just as my door opened and a platinum blonde woman stuck her head her neon green eyes lighting up when they fell on me.

"Kure-chan! I was coming to wake you! Today's the big day aren't you excited?" she smiled fleeting into my room and going straight to my closet to throw it open wide. "Let's see…" she mused digging into the inside like a mole.

"Kina-chan are you sure they can help? Koenma-san couldn't do it how in the seven hells can they be any better?" my voice wasn't rude or condescending, just doubtful.

Kina giggled from the closet. "It'll be fine Kure-chan they are the best Koenma ever had for detectives!" I sighed in consent "If you think so Kina-chan" I muttered.

Kina came dashing back out of my closet with a black spaghetti shirt, an off the shoulder dark blue shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and blue ballet flats throwing them on the bed she looked at me….and tapped her foot. I blanched.

"OH HEAVEN ABOVE NO! KINA!" I scrambled to run only to feel white magic circle in front of me and form into a panther. I skidded to a halt and heard a sigh that made me flinch.

"Kurenai…." Kina said softly I turned slowly. "Y-yes Kina-chan?" I asked meekly, she was still tapping her foot. I closed my eyes in remorse.

"SIT!" she barked and I let out a small whimper as I dragged my feet to the vanity table. Kina grinned as she reached forward and grabbed my long black hair in her hands and grabbed a brush. "Let's see what we can do today 'kay?" she giggled happily as she set to work on me and I merely went into my own little world.

The voice of my mother was still on my mind and I wondered if she was ok back on the island. I sighed; my mother was Alyra of the Ice maidens and was next in line as an elder to the council. My mother was at least six hundred years old and would be the youngest councilwoman in the history of the island. Like that was some huge change my mother had grumbled as she bounced me on her knee while I played with icicles that she had floating in front of me.

I hadn't always been here in Spirit World, my current residence, no back about twenty years ago when I was sixty years old in the form of a ten year old human child I was cast, finally, from the island. It wasn't like it wouldn't happen in fact both myself and my mother anticipated the day that my grandmother would realize that no matter how many seals where placed on my body my father's blood in my veins would dispel it.

When I was born I had a twin brother. My story was almost the same as Yukina's, almost, being the keyword. My twin and I both had been conceived outside of the hundred year mark and my mother's body didn't perform the ritual it should've to produce her mark child because she already had us in her womb and Fate decided it was enough.

We were born on the exact mark and only with my grandmother and aunt to witness our births. Immediately my brother Shi was to be disposed of, my father learning of this intervened taking Shi away, but only if he left my mother and me behind…Father hated it but this time Shi would be put to death on the island then thrown off, the elders didn't want a repeat of the first Forbidden Child, who survived the fall, to happen again. I sighed as I felt Kina roughfully pull my hair and mutter sorry then slipped back into my mind.

Father had taken Shi from the island and held me only one time…I wondered why he didn't just run right then with me, mother, and Shi. Momma had smiled saying father was an honorable man and would never do something like that as his own gain it was why she had become his mate.

My mother was kind woman and had told me Shi was safe and sound, but I already knew that there were times when I could telepathically speak to my brother…No more than a few words before it was disconnected but enough to know the other was there….

That was the reason I was here in Spirit World…To find Nii-Nii and Otou-san, to be with my father and brother before we returned to get my mother, but there was one small problem…I couldn't find them, anywhere.

That's when Koenma-san came in to help me. He said that it was unusual that they knew of my existence, they knew I would be casted away, and yet they couldn't be found or give me their location...

It had been exactly ten years since my arrival to Spirit World, as prior I resided in Maikai with King Yomi's land and people, he won the tournament of Kings three years ago this was his final reigning year before the matches began again, I enjoyed being around Shura who was now an adult and very strong, and I also liked meeting one of the detectives…Yoko Kurama. Kurama had no idea who I was at the time though and had only spoke to me in passing, but he was kind and sweet.

I looked forward to re-meeting him and introducing myself.

Kina gave another tug and I knew it was over and I stood up slowly as blood returned to my legs and feet. I looked in the mirror to see part of my hair up with a twist braid so intricate I couldn't tell where one strand of hair ended and another began. I smiled at Kina and turned for the door with her right behind me.

It was time to meet them…

Reikai Tentai…The Spirit Detectives….The rulers of Maikai….The ones who'd help me find my father and brother…

Kami….Don't let this completely be a disaster!

_To be continued….._

_**(Hope to see you guys again soon! Review!)**_


End file.
